


And beds.

by varenoea2



Category: Damon Albarn - Fandom, Gorillaz, Jamie Hewlett - Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varenoea2/pseuds/varenoea2
Summary: It was great when it all began.





	And beds.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or know Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn. They are real people and belong to themselves. This story is completely fictional. Also, I quoted several lines from the song "Rose tint my world" from the Rocky Horror Show.
> 
> Last week I saw this interview where Damon kept yapping away about politics like he thinks he's John Lennon, and Jamie sitting next to him with a forlorn and sick and expression. I thought, either he's really unhappy or he has food poisoning - so I wrote this, as a completely fictional interpretation.

_It was great when it all began…_

Yeah, it was great, Jamie remembers. 

_I thought he was arsey, a wanker._

And he should have listened to his gut when he thought this. 

But he gave Damon a chance, and he realized that Damon could be quite sweet after all, if a little arrogant – Jamie can work with that. Jamie can be like water, just like Bruce Lee said. When you’re water, it doesn’t matter if the rock you flow around is round or spiky. Jamie can work with almost anyone.

If this was about work, it would be bearable. But it’s not. Because they shared more than the kitchen back then. What happened between these walls was wild, and sweet, and dirty, and will never come back. Oh, they’ve never broken up! Not really.

Jamie lives on the memory of those two years. Before Gorillaz were ready and released onto the masses, when he and Damon shared everything, equal parts. Ideas and input, and yeah, beds.

They’ve never broken up, but they’re not sharing like they used to. Ideas and input. Only beds. Sometimes.

Emma knows. She never had a problem with it. She knows that you can love more than one person. She’s very French about it. 

With every album, they share less and less. Even beds. 

_Now the only thing I’ve come to trust is an orgasmic rush of lust…_

Damon wants to spend time with all these fabulous, interesting people he gets to hang out with. He spends less time with Jamie, and fewer nights in Jamie’s bed. It’s not like he’s spending time in other beds – he doesn’t even want to. He’s completely distracted by all the glittery shit.

You can do a lot of bad things to an artist, but if you don’t let him be an artist, that’s inexcusable. That’s the deal breaker. Jamie should have known after the third album. He should have ripped Damon’s head off rather than let him do the fourth album alone. But then, whenever Damon asks, Jamie eventually says yes, because some stupid part of him hopes that it’ll work out this time. That they will go back to the beginning. Ideas and input. And beds. 

And now he sits in an interview, and he hears Damon yap away about Trump and World Peace and the Carbon Footprint, and he’s not listening at all. He would like to say something, but Damon won’t let him barge in.

_Why am I even here?_

Because Jamie loves this thing they’ve created together, and he loves to give life to those characters they’ve made up. And because, despite everything, he still loves Damon. But Damon spreads his love for Jamie very, very thin, and thinner with every passing year.

No, Jamie doesn’t mind the money they’re making. He doesn’t mind being famous.

_Rose tints my world and keep me safe from my trouble and pain…_

He should learn to trust first impressions, that’s all.


End file.
